gumgirlpediafandomcom-20200214-history
GumGirlPedia Wiki:Rules/Chat
General * Chat is a fun area where users can interact, share, and basically just chat. See Help:Chat for more information. * Cussing is allowed in chat only, but if abused or done excessively, will result in a ban. * If you are not comfortable with the current subject on chat, do not complain or you will be blocked. Please either choose to ignore it or leave chat all together. * In addition, be aware that any user can screenshot your actions. * Users can discuss/say whatever they want, as long as it is not an argument or wiki threats. * Speak in a language that users can understand. ** It is recommended to speak in English. * When a chat moderator, administrator, or the majority who are present asks you to stop doing something in chat, stop doing it. ** Level of punishment will depend on the severity of the act, and the judgment of the chat moderator or administrator who addresses it. * Private messages are not monitored. ** If a user is being abusive, click their avatar and select "Block Private Messages". ** Do not bring private message issues to the main chat. * When users are away, don't force them to say something in chat. ** They may be busy or doing something else. ** Spamming chat gradually or suddenly because of boredom is disallowed and may result in being kicked or banned if necessary. * People from other wikis/etc. can also now visit chat (or "invade"), as long as they do not cause any trouble. Please do not * Role play * Discuss role play that takes place in private messaging * Discuss or post anything overtly sexual or pornographic * Flame, harass, troll, or fight users * Spam (e.g., flooding the chat with nonsense) ** Note that embedding images repeatedly after being warned to stop may result in a kick/ban * Post ASCII Codes (Text intended to represent an image) * Abuse private messaging (e.g., making multiple private messaging for no reason) * Advertise unless authorized by the Administration team present in chat (e.g., other wikis) * Backseat moderate ** This means that you, as a user, should not act like you have a duty to enforce the rules. ** Any user may inform the guilty of the rules. *** If it fails, keep quiet, and report it to any of the chat moderators or administrators through private messaging or their message walls. ** It should also be noted, that you mustn't tell a chat moderator/administrator what to do, as it is a serious offense, and borders on mini-modding. * Link results from search engines ** It creates a long link and unnecessary stretch, causing the sidebar to appear * Post links to illegal downloads or streams of copyrighted material (e.g. full episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball) ** This is not allowed in main chat or private messaging. Although, it is very slim for a user to get caught doing this in private messages. Be aware that any user may printscreen anything which takes place in private messaging as well. * Incite drama (e.g., grief slinging, inferiority complex) * A moderator reserves the right to warn or kick/ban a user if he/she feels they are attention-hogging. ** Given context, general attention-seeking behaviors tend to include: The excessive use of caps, punctuation, chat features, and stubbornly trying to force either a different topic or force the current topic in a specific direction. * Disrespect anyone, especially to the chat moderators and administrators * Ask for any personal information (e.g., people's real names, where people live, their ages) ** Note that you are allowed to give out your own personal information entirely at your discretion * Use capital letters excessively * Spread false information about other users * Post phishing, malicious, or keylogging links * Post spoilers without warning. Chat moderators : Main article: Project:Administration#Chat Moderators Emoticons : Main article: MediaWiki:Emoticons Category:Policy